


I'll win you back

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, i forgot to add theres swearing, ill add in more characters and ships as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: Woojin broke up with Hyeongseob, but Hyeongseob came back looking better than ever, with everyone in school trying their luck with the new pretty boy of the school. Woojin wasn't going to let them take Hyeongseob away from him even though they weren't together. He'd just have to find a way to win Hyeongseob back.





	I'll win you back

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THIS IDEA BASED OFF THAT YH VLIVE WHERE HYEONGSEOB LOOKED LIKE A FUCKING VISUAL GOD PLEASE IGNORE ANY TYPOS I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER HOPE Y'ALL WILL LIKE IT

**Third Person POV**

'Woojin you headass I can't believe you broke up with Hyeongseob. Are you stupid or are you just plain dumb. Or is this a joke?' Jihoon's hands moved around wildly while talking to Woojin, nearly hitting him in the face a few times. Woojin rolled his eyes stepping into the class after Jihoon. 'Shut up Jihoon you don't know anything just go be lovey dovey with Jinyoung and leave me alone.' He pushed Jihoon towards his said boyfriend and walked towards his own seat, trying to catch some sleep before his classes started.

A loud bang resounded through the class 5 minutes later and he looked up only to see Haknyeon standing angrily in front of him. 'Park Woojin what is this I hear of that you broke up with Hyeongseob? Are you stupid or are you just a fucking idiot? How could you break up with him?' Jihoon glided over before sitting on the table next to Woojin, 'Exactly what I told him just now, he told me to leave him alone.' 

By now everyone's attention was on them, Jinyoung, Daehwi, Samuel and Donghyun too walked over, 'You broke up with Hyeongseob? Why? You guys were the power couple of this whole school.' Woojin groaned, letting his head hit the table continuously, 'Just shut up and leave me alone. All of you.' Haknyeon rolled his eyes at him, 'You're so going to regret this by the end of the first lesson.' 

'Haknyeon kindly fuck off and let me sleep.' He put his head down to rest again, and he wondered what he had done wrong in his life that he had to deserve being disturbed once again, when someone's poked his head without any signs of stopping. He scowled, 'What now.' He lifted up his head only to be met with Jihoon's smirking face, 'I just saw Hyeongseob in the hallways, and boy are you going to regret breaking up with him. I can't wait till lunch to see your reaction, this is going to be gold!' 

_Time skip - lunch_

'Oh boy this is gold alright.' Jinyoung stared at Hyeongseob who just walked through the doors of the lunch room. Everyone's jaws dropped. Hyeongseob was drop dead gorgeous, he wore smokey eye makeup, his hair was up and his forehead was showing, and he wore a thin choker around his neck. Woojin's eyes widened and he choked on his soda. Daehwi turned his attention to him, 'Hyung! He's fucking gorgeous, no screw that he looks like a fucking god. When did he even get so hot?' 

Samuel rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, used to his ways of calling other people good looking already. Jihoon chuckled, 'I told you you'd regret it.' No one in the room could stop staring at Hyeongseob as he made his way to their regular table. Which also happened to be Woojin's table. 'Hey guys! What did you bring today?' They stared at him, not answering his question. 'Uh guys?'

'When did you get so hot?'

'Are you really our Hyeongseobie?'

'Who are you and what did you do to our innocent baby Hyeongseob.'

'Hyung he's not a baby.'

'Shut up Jinyoung he's 3 months younger than me, he's a baby.'

'Hyung are you okay? Are you sick?'

'Did someone dare you to wear this today? Because god bless that person.'

Hyeongseob raised one eyebrow waiting for the questions to end. Woojin had to admit, anything Hyeongseob was doing now was hot, he couldn't stop the blush from rising to his cheeks as he locked eyes with Hyeongseob. 'Don't stress yourselves out! I just wanted to try out a new look and well, this happened to be it! I don't really know if I'm comfortable with it yet or if people even like it.' He lowered his eyes to stare at the floor.

Daehwi slapped his arm, causing him to snap his head up, 'Like it? Hyung people fucking love it no one can keep their eyes off you, did you not  **see**  the way everyone stared at you when you entered?' Daehwi turned to point at Woojin, 'Even this stupid hyung was staring at you and choked on his soda.' 

Haknyeon stared at Woojin, 'I hope you regret all your life choices you asshat.' Woojin pushed Haknyeon off his seat before turning back to Hyeongseob, 'Uh, yeah you look good.' Hyeongseob's eyes lit up, 'Really? Wow I never thought I would be able to pull this off, but I'm glad people like it.' 

'Hyung I just feel the need to say this again, people  **love**  it not just like it.' Daehwi said pointedly, 'You're going to be the visual god of our school, await the love letters that will start coming in now.' Woojin rolled his eyes, just changing one's look wouldn't get you secret admirers, Daehwi was delusional.

 

 

He wasn't. Woojin walked past Hyeongseob and Euiwoong picking up hundreds of letters from Hyeongseob's locker the next day. Hyeongseob looked even better than before. He still had smokey eye makeup on and thin wired glasses sitting on his face, he looked hot and Woojin couldn't deny it. All he could do was walk away and try not to regret his own choices of breaking up with Hyeongseob.

'Park Woojin!' Great. Now Hyeongseob was calling him with his stupid cheery voice that never changed since they'd met 10 years ago. He sighed before turning around, coming face to face with Hyeongseob. He mustered a smile, 'Hey! What's up?' Hyeongseob smiled at him, with that stupid adorable eye smile that Woojin fell for when they met. 'Nothing! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the movies with Euiwoong and I today! I heard they're showing spiderman and I know how much you love it!'

A movie with Hyeongseob and Euiwoong? If he didn't go they would be on a date and there was no way Woojin would let that happen. 'Sure, just text me the time and place.' Hyeongseob threw himself on Woojin giving him a hug, 'Yay! Alright I'll see you later then Woojinie!' He winked at Woojin before running off, and Woojin couldn't stop his heart from racing again.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HOPED U LIKE THIS CHAPTER I KNOW IT SUCKS LMAO IT'LL GET BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER COS ITLL BE LONGER THEN, DO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!


End file.
